(Un)expected visitor
by LarsElphie
Summary: Lea's sleeping when someone join her in bed.. Monchele


**(Un)expected visitor**

Lea was still deeply asleep when someone slipped besides her in the big bed.

It was an early fresh morning in LA and you could hear the birds twitter and see the moon fade away while making room to the first sunlight. Of course you could do that if you were awake, but Lea was still dreaming happily.

The man cozily wrapped Lea's waist with his big and strong arm and spooned her from behind, adhering her back to his big chest. He inhaled the sweet perfume of her hair and rested his head on the pillow, ready to catch some sleep before it was actually waking up time. He hated late night flights.

Unconsciously Lea snuggled against the man's chest, and her butt involuntarily rubbed against the man's pelvis. He suddenly opened his eyes and all the tiredness vanished. He was suddenly conscious of the little woman's body near him, of his hand on her tempting side, of her long and solid legs, of the line of her neck in front of his eyes. He hugged her with his other arm and felt her t-shirt – the only garment she was wearing – rise a bit. He brought one of his hand right under her left breast and the other one down near the elastic of her underwear. Slowly he attached his lips to her neck, sucking the soft skin, and with one finger he played with her womb. He caressed her skin and slid a finger inside her pants, never stopping from breathing against her neck. Lea moaned softly in her sleep when the man's finger found her unconsciously wet folds and started to touch her boob with the other hand. Quickly he slipped under her shirt and squeezed the little nipple in his fingers, while with the other hand he found her clit.

Lea opened her eyes. She was having such a realistic dream she could actually have been aroused, so better checking everything was alright. But nothing was alright. It wasn't a dream. The man was really behind her, his arms were really keeping her near him and his hands.. oh, his hands. The one on her nipple was driving her crazy and the other one.. Better trying not to scream out laud. She felt a shiver down her spine when the man sucked again on her neck, sliding a finger inside of her. His fingers were so big, she was amazed. Even if she still was half asleep she could have recognize those fingers, and those arms, and those lips, everywhere.

"Cory.."

She softly breathed.

"Shh.."

He answered, licking the red spot on her neck and adding a finger inside of her. He left for a moment her breast and reached her clit with his other hand, so that he could do what he knew she loved the most. He rubbed her clit while sliding his fingers inside and outside her wet folds, feeling Lea shivering by him.

The man smiled when he felt her walls starting to close around his fingers, but he wasn't done yet. Not at all.

He quickly turned her so that she was on top of him, her legs on his side and her hair brushing his chest. Lea rubbed her eyes and looked deeply into her man's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I missed you."

He pulled her down for a long and rough kiss. With one hand he held her close to his face, cupping her neck and with the other he squeezed her butt, pulling his erection near and near her again wet centre.

Lea started to remove Cory's shirt and he helped her, breaking the kiss just for a few seconds before turning their positions so that she was little and beautiful underneath him.

He removed her shirt, amazed by her beauty, and lowered to lick her nipples. Lea folded her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, moving her legs and asking silently for more.

The sunlight stared to penetrate from the window as Cory removed her pants and his own right after, teasing her entrance with the tip of his hard cock. Lea was still, waiting for his move, and when he finally slid inside her, she breathed deeply, shivering. She loved how he fulfilled her completely, staring at her as she was the only reason for him to come back home after days of work out of the city. Cory moved inside her softly at first, waiting for Lea to catch her rhythm, and when he felt her little legs move under him, he turned them, so that she could ride him from the top. He loved how her butt felt to his hands and he loved how, even if she was really tiny, she had this strong power to make him feel things he had never felt before. He loved seeing her boobs moving by his eyes and he loved the little "o" her lips formed when he made that sudden move to complete her thrust. She took his hands and kissed his neck, lowering so that they were chest to chest. Cory grabbed her butt with both his hands and thrust inside her, feeling her wetness and the little moans that escaped from her swollen lips.

When Cory felt Lea's walls closing around him and her little teeth biting his neck, he let himself go as well, hugging the little body above him with a bright, tired smile.

"So you thought I was a dream, huh?"

"I was sleeping, Cory."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Who knows what you were thinking about."

"You are more than a dream to me, silly. I'm happy you're back home."

"Mmh."

Lea bit the skin on his chest and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Aren't you happy too?"

"Mmh."

The man smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling against Lea's warm body.


End file.
